


Alone and Together 2

by Melosa (PlutotheAlien)



Series: Alone and Together [2]
Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutotheAlien/pseuds/Melosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(THE SEQUEL IS HERE!)<br/>Push up to my body<br/>Sink your teeth into my flesh. </p>
<p>It's what Sage likes to do, it's what drives her. Humans tasted so good, and the sensations they could give you was nothing compared to Sentients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone and Together 2

**_Push up to my body_ **

**_Sink your teeth into my flesh._ **

Vert was sleeping comfortably. He was so peaceful, so beautiful. She loved his scent, the scent of manliness, the scent of a real man. She didn't remember the last time she smelled this, but she knew it would come back. Vert was beautiful, all those reddish marks on his pale white body. Humans' flesh was tender and delicious, full of taste and incredible perfection.

The way Vert moaned whenever her teeth sank into his flesh...

"So beautiful... and mine." The Blue Sentient murmured.

She ran her hand on his arms, her fingers gently touching the bites starting to fade away. Vert was so pretty. Her head turned to the digital alarm clock, informing her he would wake up in a few minutes. She gently nibbled on his ear lobe and giggled.

* * *

_**Get, Undressed** _

"Vert..." Agura started, wearing a camisole.

"What?"

"It's 40 degrees Celsius (104 degrees Fahrenheit), why are you wearing a polar?" Spinner wondered.

"I'm... in the mood."

Everybody in the dinner stared curiously at them, mostly because Vert, a boy who grew up in this city, was in a polar as if he had grown in Alaska. It was strange, to be honest, and quite scary. Some people wondered if the young Wheeler was cold. The air conditioner was turned on.

Sheriff Johnson, however, thought something else.

_**Taste, taste the flesh.** _

"Vert, you're gonna die of a heat stroke, take it off." AJ shouted, himself in a T-shirt.

"Captain, your temperature is rising. Please, take off this piece of clothing. I, too, am shirtless."

Something Stanford noticed and was envying as Agura was leaning against the muscular chest of the Russian.

"No, it's cool guys. Really."

"Vert!"

"It's alright. Guys, you have to believe me."

The Sheriff slapped Stanford across the head as he walked to the group of young people. He eyed Tezz, seeing the thin human with muscles was strange. Wheeler, however, was way more strange.

"What are you hiding under this, Wheeler?"

"Nothing, Sheriff."

Vert was sweating so much that he could have filled a bucket!

"Take this off, Wheeler."

"I will not-"

"Wheeler, I'm serious. I wanna see what you're hiding under this polar."

Vert sighed in frustration but took off his polar, showing a long-sleeved shirt. His neck had red marks.

"Don't know what you were hiding, boy." Sheriff said. "You just have a bad sun burn."

With that, Johnson left.

"Vert... what was that about?" Agura asked.

"Uh... nothing at all." Their leader answered. He grabbed his soda and took a sip, appreciating the coldness of it.

"Would you like to tell us outside?" AJ asked. Vert nodded and walked nervously outside the dinner, where nobody would see them. There, he took off his long-sleeved shirt and his team gasped terrifyingly.

His body was covered with red bite marks disposed in ways as if he had been bitten by a savage beast. Some were starting to fade, some were fresh.

_**Bite into me harder** _

_**Sink your teeth into my flesh** _

"Sager does that." Vert admitted.

"She makes you bleed?" Spinner asked.

"No! She... uh... she just bite and it leaves a few marks."

"A few? Vert, look at you!"

"Stanford is right! That's just inhuman!" Agura barked.

His whole team started arguing until their watches beeped.

* * *

Vert drew a few kisses on Sage's legs, continuing to climb the bed until they reached her belly. There, he gently stroked her waist burying his nose in it. He wanted to make her feel better, so she would forget about her mentor's unfortunate death today. When he arrived at her lips, he gave a small and cute kiss, gently grabbing her hand in his and squeezing nicely. Sage bit his neck when he leaned to kiss hers.

Vert moaned when she did so. People couldn't understand how it felt; it felt like a surge of lustful energy, like a beautiful woman was wrapping her body around him and he was leaning on her.

The blond's mouth leaned down to Sage's chest and he grabbed a breast in his hand. It felt so good as he leaned to kiss it softly, slowly...

_**Push up to my body** _

Sage moaned when he made contact with her nipple. Humans were amazing; everything felt so good whenever he touched her. Nothing could compare at all and she always wished for more.

Vert finally used his own tool to please his girlfriend and gave steady thrusts. Under him, Sage yelped in a mix of pleasure and another sound he never really understood. Maybe bliss, but he wasn't so sure.

He loved the sensation of Sage's hot and wet loving hole grasp him, urging him to make her reach her climax. She bit him on the shoulder when he accelerated and came, digging her nails in the flesh of arms. Vert followed soon after.

Sage fell limp in his arms out of exhaustion and he held her, stroking her naked back. She relaxed and was about to fall in slumber when...

"Sol..."


End file.
